


It Was Bound to Happen

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, BillDip, Billford - Freeform, Collars, DipFord - Freeform, Double Anal Penetration, Grinding, Incest, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While messing with one of Ford's inventions, Bill manages to get himself chained to Dipper with collars that prevent them from using magic and also somewhat weakens them. While Ford is off fixing up something to free them, Bill decides to have a little fun with their new binding. Two-part story, first part is just BillDip and stands alone, second part is optional and will be BillDipFord. Because a certain sin chat inspired me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Under the Collar

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally based off a prompt on Tumblr for "Collars + BillDip" but after talking to some friends, I ended up deciding to make it two parts, hence why it is its own work. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the sin.

They weren't supposed to mess with Ford's inventions without Ford supervising, Dipper and Bill were both fully aware of that, but... sometimes it was just too tempting. There were so many and they were so interesting! Bill often talked Dipper into sneaking in and checking out the newest and shiniest devices on the lowest floor, usually in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep. No matter how many times Ford put up detection charms, Bill was usually able to circumvent them.

Tonight Bill had found a gun-like device with a short, cylindrical barrel. He examined it thoroughly, wondering out loud about what kind of ammo it contained, and trying to figure out how to open it. Dipper offered to look for tools, but Bill shrugged and decided to just shoot it. He aimed it at the ground and pulled the trigger.

Rather than the large bullets or possibly missile they were expecting, two rings connected by a thread were launched out. They immediately glowed with a strange energy and began floating, and the two stared in confusion.

Then the rings whipped toward them faster than they could react, splitting open. One hit Dipper's neck and tied itself tightly around it, pulling so hard he almost choked. The second cuff secured itself to Bill's neck, the material automatically adjusting for the diameters, and the entire thing pulsed with electricity.

Dipper and Bill both screamed in agony, collapsing as their muscles seized up and then relaxed, limbs twitching. They laid on the floor for a few moments, then groaned and pushed themselves up, tasting metal.

“What the absolute fuck is this thing?” Bill demanded of the gun, before hurling it across the room.

“Bill!” Dipper shouted. The gun hit the wall and broke apart. “BILL!”

“What a flimsy piece of shit that thing was.” Bill rubbed his neck and stilled when he felt leather around it. “What the...” He looked down, seeing that the rings were still attached to them. Wrapped around their necks, the two were attached by a thread that should be far too thin to actually hold them. Yet when Bill grabbed it and tried to snap it, he found that it was like rawhide. Incredibly tough, and no amount of pulling frayed it. It only hurt his hands.

“So it shoots collars... I guess for capturing things,” Dipper said. He felt the width of the collar. About an inch wide, but thin. He couldn't remove it, though. It seemed to stretch in an unbroken strip around his neck. He couldn't find any seams.

“Probably.” Bill flicked his hand, then frowned. He glared at Dipper's collar, and then growled with frustration. “I can't use my magic.”

Dipper tilted his head, then tried to use a spell of his own. Nothing happened. “Oh... I think these things locked down our magic. If it's supposed to be used on supernatural creatures, it makes sense. I don't know what the shock was for, though...”

Bill rubbed his head. “To weaken us. I don't know about you but I don't really feel like getting up. It hurts to try.”

“Yeah... but we need to. We have to go find Ford so he can help us.” Dipper forced himself to stand, but Bill pulled back.

“Oh and have him yell at us for breaking into his lab again? No thanks, we can deal with this on our own.” Bill looked around, then got up and went over to a table. “Here, look, scissors.” He snapped them over the thread. It didn't cut. Bill kept trying, and the blade just didn't seem to pierce at all. “You've gotta be kidding me.” He set the scissors down and looked around for something else he could use.

It was while he was using a piece of metal to hack at the material that Ford walked in, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He sighed at the sight of them. “How many times do I have to tell you not to mess with my inventions? Especially the experimental ones?”

“Several,” Bill said, putting the metal aside.

“We're really sorry, Grunkle Ford,” Dipper said earnestly. “We were just curious... And besides, Bill is the one who shot it!”

“You wanted to know what it did too!” Bill accused. “I didn't even aim it at us!”

“If you had just let me get a screwdriver to open it, you wouldn't have needed to shoot it!”

Ford interrupted them, “The Inhibitor is designed to lock down a magical being's... well, magic. I was going to use it in case I had to pacify one of the more aggressive beasts out in the forest. I hadn't gotten around to testing it yet... so I suppose I must thank you for that. Can you use magic at all?”

“Obviously not, or I would have used it to get free,” Bill said sarcastically.

Ford rolled his eyes. “Obviously. Well I'll get you out of there... where's the gun?”

“The what?”

“The disengaging mechanism is part of the weapon, I haven't gotten around to building a portable one yet. So...” Ford looked around.

Bill and Dipper awkwardly shifted their weight, and Bill said, “It most certainly isn't that pile of metal over in the corner.”

Ford finally noticed the broken weapon and jogged over to it. “Did you throw it?”

“Hey, it zapped me, I got mad!”

Ford gathered up the pieces, looking them over and giving an annoyed sigh. “Well this will take a while to fix, and I'll also need to rig up something to get you two freed. I'll need to go to the second floor, will you two be able to behave yourselves while I'm gone?”

“Totally,” Dipper replied.

“Absolutely,” Bill promised. “We'll sit right here and wait for you to get back! That zap really wore me out, we'll probably just take a nap.” He casually put his arm around Dipper and coaxed him into sitting on the floor next to him.

“Alright. But don't touch anything else.” Ford returned to the elevator.

Dipper raised a brow at Bill. “Any particular reason you want to stay down here instead of going upstairs?”

“Yep. Privacy.” Bill turned and crawled onto Dipper's lap, kissing him deeply.

Dipper jerked with surprise, but responded, closing his eyes as he tilted his head. Their mouths moved together with a barely-contained hunger; it's been a while. A few days but that was quite a long time when they enjoyed each other's touch too much. They've been busy, worn out by the time they got to go to bed, but now...

Dipper laid back, letting the other rest his weight against him. Ford wouldn't be back for a while, they could get away with this. He was really getting into the kiss when he felt pressure on his throat, and he broke away from Bill to breathe. He saw the demon over him, the thread connecting them wound around his hand, and he was pulling it taut. Dipper swallowed, eyes widening at the sight. Why did that feel good?

Bill moved his hand forward to give it some slack, smiling suggestively. Then he tugged again, and the sudden jarring motion made Dipper choke.

“Mm, you look good collared like this,” Bill commented.

Dipper took a deep breath, then reached up to seize Bill's collar directly, yanking him down. “So do you,” he murmured to him.

Bill squirmed a bit, and Dipper became aware of the other straddling his middle. The human could feel a slight firmness against him when Bill stopped moving and simply sat on him. The demon seemed excited, pupils large.

“Is this getting to you?” Dipper asked, cocking his head. Bill gave a noncommittal shrug and tried to kiss him, but Dipper leaned his head away. He pulled the leather hard enough to make Bill gasp, and the other dropped his hands to brace on Dipper's chest.

“Well...” Bill collected himself, then casually said, “You know I like to get kinky.”

“So you do.” Dipper turned them around, pinning Bill underneath him. “You got us into this mess, so how about you let me take over from here?”

Bill blushed and nodded. “If you think you can handle it.”

Dipper kept a hand on the rope, other hand sliding underneath Bill's shirt. He stroked over warm skin, fingers tracing over each rib bone, casually moving so he was kneeling with his legs on either side of the other. He felt Bill tremble, pressing up into his touches. He pulled the collar, and Bill grunted, head leaning back. He could still breathe, but for a moment it felt like he couldn't. He decided not to move, just watching and waiting to see what his partner was going to do to him. Even if that warm hand touched him just right, stroking and practically encouraging him to respond to it, but he laid still, just savoring getting this devoted attention from his lover.

Dipper pushed Bill's shirt up, teasing one of his nipples. He brushed his thumb lightly over it, before giving a small twist, pleased with how the other moaned and shivered. He liked having this control over Bill.

“You should hurry up, before Ford comes back,” Bill commented.

“Fine.” Dipper pulled on the collar, and Bill responded by yanking his too. They let out soft huffs of pleasure, and Bill grinded up against him. The human eased off him, just enough to tug down his shorts. Bill quickly did the same, but Dipper's hands on his wrists stopped him before he could get them past his ankles. Heat went to the demon's cock when his arms were slammed down. “I'm in control.”

Gods, the boy was so _hot_ when he took over like this. Bill lowered his eyelids and smiled, submissively tilting his head back. “Very well, if you insist.”

Dipper most certainly did insist. He moved over Bill again, clumsily and almost roughly rutting against him. Their underwear was still in the way but neither cared, moaning with relief and wrapping their arms around each other. Bill's hands found their way under Dipper's shirt, nails sinking into his back, and the human grinded harder. It was difficult at first, but they soon got into sync with each other, at least enough to make sure their erections rubbed together.

They were both fully hard within a minute, and Dipper's lips hardly left Bill's, firm and demanding, his tongue exploring the other's mouth.

Somewhere in his hazy mind, Bill made a decision to take breaks from sex often... just to get Dipper this overwhelmed and needy when they finally get to do it again. And maybe, just maybe, hand the kid the reins every once in a while.

Dipper gripped the waistband of Bill's underwear, pulling it down. The demon sighed as he felt cool air on his cock, and then the shifting of fabric against the sensitive skin. Dipper had pulled his underwear down too, and now his warm hand wrapped around both their lengths, holding them against each other as he stroked up and down.

“Ah, sapling...” Bill purred, taking advantage of Dipper's closeness to curl his tongue around his ear, suckling the lobe.

Dipper nearly growled with need, thrusting down against him as he pumped their cocks. “Nn, Bill...”

“Mm...” Bill arched, legs wrapping around Dipper's waist. He blinked lazily at him, taking in the focus on his face, how his eyes were closed and mouth slightly parted. His face was red and starting to sweat. The demon closed his eyes too, bucking to meet him. His body was being slid back and forth slightly, but that was fine. It made it so much more raw.

“Gods, I want to be inside you,” Dipper practically whimpered.

“Then do it,” Bill replied. He opened his eyes, meeting Dipper's, which were full of lust. “Fuck me,” he challenged.

“Ggh...” Dipper's rhythm faltered, a particularly rough movement making Bill cry out, though not necessarily with displeasure. “Can't. We don't have lube...”

“That's quitter talk. I'm a masochist, just use your sweat and spit.”

Dipper has taken Bill dry before, but only at the demon's request and he couldn't help but worry about hurting him. But he wanted him bad, this whole situation has somehow made it that much dirtier, and the more “wrong” it was, the more they both loved it.

The human moved back, sticking his fingers in his mouth and coating them with saliva. He did his best to loosen the other, who held his legs apart quite willingly. Dipper used the pause to just look at him, appreciating his flushed face and tousled hair, and how that collar looked around his neck. It was a very nice view, and Dipper gave the leash a slight pull, just enough to remind Bill of who was in charge. A fact that very much turned the demon on.

Dipper was able to fit in a few fingers before Bill gave him a demanding look and craned his head to grab the leash in his teeth, yanking harshly enough to jolt Dipper's neck. That was enough to make the boy pull his fingers out and mount him. He seized Bill's legs in a bruising grip, pulling them over his shoulders. He teased at the other's entrance with the tip of his cock, smirking at how he huffed and whined. He tilted his hips forward, just beginning to enter him, and then pulled away.

“Pine Tree, for elder gods' sake,” Bill begged. “Just _fuck me_.”

If he had been less horny, Dipper probably would have kept teasing. But instead, he plunged his throbbing cock right into him, moaning loudly at just how good it felt to finally be inside him.

Bill called out, lifting himself to ride him, skin breaking out into a light sweat. Dipper dropped his forehead against Bill's neck, panting. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah, excellent,” Bill replied, voice husky.

“Nngh, you're tight...” Dipper shivered at how the other's body clenched around him, tight and hot. It took effort to pull out, or maybe he was just tired from being zapped by the collar around his neck. But that wasn't going to discourage him. He got into a rhythm, leisurely thrusting in and out of the other, enjoying his loud whimpers. Bill was always incredibly vocal, not ashamed to let his voice be heard. One of the many things Dipper loved about him. That demon's voice sent pleasant shivers up his spine every time he heard it.

It wasn't long before Bill was tightly gripping his sides, his hips faltering in their movements, and Dipper could tell that his cock was dripping against him. “Pine Tree... I'm close.”

“I know, I am too,” Dipper admitted. He has been since he first entered him, it was a miracle he was still holding on. But he wouldn't last with Bill talking like this.

“Ah... harder, please... and choke me. Just grab that leash and choke me as hard as you can, really teach me a lesson.”

Dipper's groin coiled with pleasure, and he slammed in harder even as he took hold of the leash. “Alright... get ready.” He waited for a few seconds, just letting the ecstasy in his body build to a peak, and then jerked Bill's neck hard enough that he gasped, nails biting into Dipper's skin. Dipper didn't relieve the pressure, pulling as hard as he could downward, making the collar press into the demon's throat.

Bill gagged, back lifting and eyes squeezing shut. He barely managed to voice his approval, and as Dipper got a particularly good strike across his sweet spot, he shuddered and came.

Dipper let go of the rope, allowing Bill to breathe properly, feeling another small spurt of cum hit his stomach. He watched Bill's face to make sure he was okay, and the demon cracked open an eye, meeting his. He smiled, then showed his teeth, running his tongue along them. “You'd make a fine master in the bedroom,” Bill commented, voice still low and sultry.

The human buried in deep, finishing with a soft cry. He didn't look up for a few moments, just panting and recovering from his afterglow. Then he responded, “Really?”

“Oh yeah, really.” Bill dropped his legs, waiting for Dipper to pull out before stretching and scratching his stomach. “Mm, that was good. Maybe these collars aren't so bad.”

“You're depraved,” Dipper said, sitting back and trying to fix up his clothes despite being covered in sweat and cum. “We have to clean up before Ford gets back.”

“Relax, Pine Tree, he's not going to be back for-”

“A while?” a voice interrupted them. They both jumped up, scrambling to fix their clothes. Ford stood in front of the elevator, a brow raised at the two of them and what looked like a remote in his hand. “This will get you separated. But after that whole debacle, maybe you'd rather be connected...”

“Uh... debacle?” Dipper asked, feigning ignorance.

“You're both sweaty and look like you've been on the floor, and your clothes are all messed up.” Ford strolled further into the room. “Besides, I _do_ have a video feed of this room, to try to keep certain demons and teenagers from getting into it.”

Dipper blushed, mildly embarrassed at being discovered and extremely horrified that Ford must have seen it, but Bill didn't seem to care, waving a hand. “I'm fine either way, but this would be kinda awkward in public, so... remove it.”

“Gladly.”

 


	2. Getting Creative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the optional part two with BillDipFord. Bill's still rearing to go and Ford gets in on the fun. Dipper is... okay with this. Enjoy.

Ford pointed the remote at Bill and Dipper, and they straightened up, relieved that they were finally going to get the collars off. They had been fun in the moment, but both now had chafed skin from having them pulled, so they were looking forward to having the leather removed.

But Ford didn't hit the button right away, instead just looking at them. Particularly Bill. “You know... something tells me you really like being submissive. More than you will admit.”

“What?” Bill snapped.

“Well I did watch quite a bit of that feed, and... you really liked letting Dipper push you around, huh?”

Dipper was mortified at this discussion, but Bill just scoffed. “I'm deserving of worship and sex is one of the ultimate pleasures a human can give me. I'll accept it no matter how they want to give it. It feels good either way.”

“Heh. Of course you would rationalize it like that.” Ford approached the two, wrapping the leash around his fingers and pulling Bill toward him. “Instead of just saying you like to give in every once in a while.”

Bill's face heated up. “Where are you going with this?”

Ford smiled and tapped the button. The collars fell away, and the two took in relieved breaths. Ford knelt down next to Bill, idly stroking his face. “You looked good from what I could see.”

Dipper stood and backed away a bit, mildly uncomfortable. He knew there was a lot of sexual tension between Bill and Ford and they often took care of it together, but he didn't care to be around when they did so. It was hard enough getting used to Bill's polyamory without it being right in front of him.

“Well, um... I'm kinda tired, so maybe I should go,” Dipper said.

“Wait, hold on,” Bill said. He looked at Ford, then at Dipper, then grinned and leaned forward to whisper into Ford's ear. Ford listened passively, then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

“What the fuck?” the older man demanded.

Bill laughed. “Come on, it could be fun!”

“You want me to- no.”

“Aw come on Fordsy, just let go of your dumb human morals for like an hour. I mean you already fuck your brother.”

Ford scowled and Dipper stared in disbelief. “That's different,” Ford replied. “He's my age. Dipper is not.”

“Wait, hold on,” Dipper interrupted. “Bill, what the fuck did you just say to him?”

“I just asked him if he wanted to have a threesome, that's all,” Bill said casually. “It'd be a lot of fun, I mean we're all adults here, yeah Ford calls you a teen but specifically you're seventeen so in practically every culture that matters you're an adult. And this summer will be your birthday anyway so-”

Dipper sighed. “You want to have a threesome with me and Ford.”

“Yep!”

“Why?”

“Because you're both so great separate that I can only imagine how wonderful you would be together. Just imagine it, working together to turn me on, taking turns pulling on my hair and biting at my neck, grinding your bodies against me from two angles... mm I'm getting hot just thinking about it!” Bill fanned his face.

Dipper looked at Ford, who awkwardly looked back at him. “You and Stan are a thing?” he asked.

Ford groaned. “Kinda. We-”

“I don't need the details, I just wanted to make sure. To be honest I kinda suspected it anyway. But this... I don't know.” Dipper liked Ford a lot, but this sort of thing never crossed his mind. Ford was much older than him, there was a huge age gap, not to mention their relation. But a great uncle was a pretty distant relation, there was even less shared blood than between cousins, and that was kinda socially accepted depending on where you lived. The thought of getting intimate with Ford... it made his stomach coil with unease, though... there was intrigue too? Ford was in no way unattractive. He was smart, kind, and Dipper found square jaws to be quite handsome. Really, if they weren't related and Dipper was older, he probably would be attracted to him. Who hasn't had a crush on an older person?

Ford rubbed his neck. “Listen, this is unprecedented, and quite frankly unethical, so... I just don't think we should.”

“You sure?” Bill asked. “I won't be able to struggle if both of you are holding onto me.” His voice lilted and he gave them a smirk, lowering his eyelids.

Dipper shifted. He had a kink for making Bill submit, and Ford could definitely help him with that... “Ford, um... I think it could be interesting. Ya know, no one has to know, and... it might be fun...”

“Atta boy, Dipper,” Bill said proudly. “You know how to have fun. Ford?”

Ford was silent for a few moments, expression unreadable as he looked back and forth between them. Then finally he said, “I must be mad...” and tugged off his coat.

Bill nearly squealed. “You're actually going to do it? Oh elder gods, _yes_ , this is gonna be great! I love you both so much and I can't wait to find out what you're going to do to me!”

Dipper decided that the shock from his collar earlier must have scrambled his brain. He shouldn't be agreeing to do this, but he was. He slid his shirt off, watching as Bill unclothed all the way down to his underwear. He was still sweaty in places, but it was clear that he was more than capable of going again. Dipper finished undressing first and went over to him, thumb stroking over his cheek. Bill gave him a reassuring smile and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Just so you know, I think you're disgusting,” Dipper said before pressing their lips together.

Bill purred. “Thank you.”

Dipper felt a presence behind him, and then Ford was moving around him and going over to Bill, embracing him from behind and kissing his neck. Dipper leaned his head back, watching with wonder as Bill's eyes fluttered shut and the demon sighed with content. Bill's head tilted, giving Ford more room.

The sight shouldn't have been so enticing, but it was. Dipper swallowed and tried not to think about how the third member of their group was related to him, instead just focusing on the moment. He leaned in again, running his tongue against the other side of Bill's neck.

“Aah, guys...” Bill said breathily, hands finding their hair and winding through it. “Nn, that's good, keep doing that...”

Dipper let one of his hands wander down, brushing over Bill's toned stomach, and he found that Ford was already at work teasing all the demon's sensitive spots. Seems they had a lot in common.

So Dipper explored down further, cupping Bill's crotch through his underwear. Bill's hips twitched, and then he pressed into Dipper's hand with a curious sound. Dipper gave him what he wanted, moving his hand underneath the fabric and massaging gently. He was rewarded with a needy moan.

Together, the Pines got the demon down onto the floor, Dipper ending up underneath him and looking up as Ford placed Bill on hands and knees.

The two humans met each other's eyes, then looked away, blushing. They were used to having the other here now. And soon enough, Ford looked back at Dipper, saying, “This isn't so bad.”

“It really isn't,” Dipper agreed.

“It's exciting, having a third person. And... I know this is weird, but you look good,” Ford confessed.

Dipper took a reassuring breath, then replied, “You know... I think you look good too. Heh, we're fucked up, aren't we?”

“We're Pines,” Ford answered with a shrug. “Depravity is practically genetic.”

“I know, that's why I love this family so much,” Bill drawled. He looked over his shoulder at Ford, then wiggled his hips. “Mind getting these off for me?”

Ford chuckled and tugged his underwear down and off. He traced his fingers down Bill's back, following the curve of his spine, and stopped at his butt. He gave it a few pats, appreciating the view of the other underneath him.

Dipper looked up in turn, taking in the desperation on Bill's face, and then looking past him to Ford. This was happening, and his body was completely down with it. He was aroused, he was hot all over, his erection was straining at his underwear... he soon discarded them, just laying back and wrapping his hand around his length as he admired the view.

Bill braced himself on his hands, glancing back as Ford began preparing him. “Going for it, huh?”

“Might as well, before I get nervous.” Ford was rougher than Dipper, one hand pressing on the base of Bill's spine to support him while he drove his fingers in. He had gotten lube from somewhere; had he planned for this?

“Nn, that's the stuff, I love the feel of lube after a hard, dry fuck,” Bill sighed.

Dipper's breath caught, and he moved his hand faster before slowing again. He didn't want to get too excited yet. But it was really difficult keeping it slow when Bill looked so delectable over him, lustful and wanting, and he could easily just touch him... but Dipper held on. He wanted to see where this went.

Ford leaned forward, his elbow now driving into Bill's back as he used his other hand to loosen him. Bill was forced onto his elbows, and the demon whimpered, cock twitching. Dipper felt it drip pre-cum onto his stomach.

Ford was right. Bill loved being dominated. Dipper was aware of that, but every time he was reminded, it just seemed sweeter. It was nice to see Bill like this and not be doing any of the work, able to just enjoy it and memorize his expressions.

“Let me ask you something, Cipher,” Ford said as he worked.

“Hm?” Bill grunted.

“How many fingers does Dipper usually put in you to loosen you?”

Dipper blushed with embarrassment, but Bill had no shame in answering. “Hh, nn, usually three is all it takes...”

“Is that so? Well, how many do I have in you?”

“Ah... three...” Bill's chest was resting against Dipper's now, and his golden eyes stared hazily into Dipper's. Dipper never wanted him to look away.

“Then I'll do four.” Ford applied more lube and wiggled in a fourth finger.

Bill's muscles flexed, the demon rubbing himself against Dipper. He tried to lower his bottom half, wanting some friction on his cock, but Ford held him up. So Dipper took pity on him and reached up to grasp it, pumping it in time with his own.

“G-god, sapling...” Bill tried to buck, and Dipper sweetly kissed his forehead. “Sixer... you're both killin' me here...”

“Are you having fun?” Dipper asked.

“So much fun... you two are amazing, keep going.”

Ford leaned down to suckle on the back of Bill's neck, and Bill shuddered with delight. He turned his head, and Ford kissed him.

Dipper wasn't really sure what he should do. He just kept stroking Bill's length, watching him and Ford. Really, after earlier, he was content to just relax and take a more passive role.

Ford finally removed his fingers, and Bill shifted his hips. “Mm, come on... give it to me...”

The man tossed down a bottle of lube to Dipper, and then positioned himself, sliding inside.

The demon's pleasured moan was music to Dipper's ears. He slid his arm around Bill's back, tugging him down, and Ford finally allowed Bill to rest his lower half against Dipper's front. The younger human let go of Bill's length, instead grinding with him as Ford began to move. Bill grunted as his body was rocked forward and back, resting his forehead against Dipper's chin, breath heavy on his neck.

“So cute,” Dipper said with a smile, kissing his head.

“Damn right,” Bill muttered.

“Mm... you alright?” Ford asked the demon.

“Absolutely!” Bill definitely seemed pleased, little whimpers escaping him now, and Dipper bucked firmly against him, trying to get more friction. But it just wasn't enough, he wanted more, and his fingernails dug into Bill's back as he tried to press closer to him. His legs tried to wrap around his hips, but with Ford on top of him, that was made difficult.

“Nn, Bill...” Dipper groaned.

“You sound frustrated,” Bill commented.

“I am, I... I want to be inside you. But... I can't.”

“Says who?”

Dipper stilled for a moment, and even Ford slowed. The Pines glanced uncomfortably at each other, and Ford said, “Well uh, Bill, I'm kinda... in the way.”

“I'm sure you could both fit if you tried.”

Dipper hated that he was intrigued by the idea, if a bit put off. “I'm... not so sure that's possible.”

“It is, you just gotta be creative. C'mon, I've kinda wondered what it'd be like to have two dicks inside me.”

They considered it, and then Ford shrugged a shoulder and said, “It's definitely possible, we just have to be careful. I'll lean him back, and then you'll be able to slide inside.”

“And... and you won't mind? I mean, we're going to be all... you know, pressed together...” Dipper pointed out.

“I'm aware. But I'm fine with that. Let's not overthink it, let's just have fun.” Ford grasped under Bill's arms and pulled him into a more vertical position, lowering his own hips so he was thrusting upward into him.

Bill cried out at the new position, but adjusted to it quickly. He twisted his arms around backward, wrapping them around Ford's neck to hold on.

Dipper shifted and took hold of his cock, his other hand going to Bill's hip to guide him downward. He prodded his tip against his entrance, feeling extremely embarrassed when he inevitably rubbed against Ford. It was exciting, though.

“Bill, I don't think I'm going to fit at the same time,” Dipper said.

“Sure you can, just push it in. I can take it.”

Dipper nodded, biting his lip. He made eye contact with Ford, heart pounding at the other's heated expression. He waited for Ford to pull out until just his head was still inside, and then pressed his hips up, trying to slip inside too. Then, remembering the lube that Ford had tossed down, he located the bottle and poured some out, applying it. Then he tried again. It took effort, but finally he managed to enter him right alongside Ford.

“Oh...” he practically whimpered out. “Fuck, that's...” He just didn't have words. It was incredibly tight, far tighter than he has ever felt, and so hot. Not to mention, the idea that he was going to fuck Bill right alongside his uncle... the sheer wrongness of it nearly drove him wild.

Ford moaned too, muscles clenching as he had to use more effort to maintain the position. But as awkward as it was, he could handle it.

Bill nearly keened, back arching as he was penetrated. The movement made him clench slightly around them, and the two gasped, having to hold onto him to steady themselves.

“More,” Bill grunted through clenched teeth.

They pressed in deeper, and Ford nearly had to sit on Dipper's thighs, but they managed.

“Oh, fuck, I feel... so full...” Bill exhaled. He willingly ground himself down onto the other two, and the three moaned in unison. After a few clumsy thrusts, they managed to get a rhythm going.

The friction got to Dipper quickly, he was soon panting and groaning, thrusting hard in and out of the demon. Ford rested a hand down on Dipper's side for support, grunting and biting down on the crook of Bill's neck to keep from crying out. The demon called out his name, and Dipper's cock throbbed with pleasure. He rested his head back, hand going to find Bill's length again, wrapping around it and pumping. He listened to the sounds of the other, rutting firmly into him, rubbing steadily against Ford all the while, and he was soon so close he felt he might burst.

Bill was easily meeting their movements, and as he slid down them with a particularly pleased moan, Dipper was swept over his edge. He pressed in as deep as he could as he came, and opened his eyes in time to see Bill shudder with pleasure, mouth gaping open. And above him was Ford, letting go of Bill's shoulder to hiss Dipper's name.

Dipper swallowed and carefully slid out. The pressure on Bill lessened, and he whined with frustration. Ford eased him forward a bit, thrusting faster into him, and it wasn't too much longer before they were finishing too.

The younger man let go of his cock, casually licking the cum off his hand. Bill opened his eyes, giving him a tired but proud look. Ford pulled out, and with a sigh, Bill pretty much collapsed onto Dipper.

“Oh your ass is going to be sore tomorrow,” Dipper said to him.

Bill purred, hips giving a small wiggle. “Totally worth it.”

Ford massaged Bill's lower back, laying down next to them. “That was quite the experience, I enjoyed it. Dipper, you alright?”

“Fine,” Dipper yawned. “This was... really weird but... fun. I liked it.”

“Glad to hear it. Now, perhaps we should move somewhere more comfortable than the floor? Like the bed I keep down here in case I get tired while working?”

Dipper looked at him with disbelief while Bill just snorted. Dipper demanded, “You mean you have a bed down here and you had us do this on the floor?”

“I figured you didn't mind, you're young.”

Dipper shifted; his back hurt. “It still kinda hurt... yeah, we should go to the bed.”

They helped each other up, and Ford got between them, holding his arms around their waists to guide them. After gathering up their clothes, they headed to the bedroom and crawled under the covers together. It wasn't long before they were fast asleep, curled up close to each other and utterly content.

 


End file.
